m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
PvP Server Plugins
=Plugin Commands= Several beneficial plugin commands are listed here that allow you to get started right away. Factions For more explanation on some of these Faction commands, check out the PvP Server Guide * /f create FactionName - (10 character limit on the Faction name) * /f invite PlayerName * /f join FactionName - To accept an invite, or to simply join a Faction if invite requirement for said Faction is toggled off * /f open yes/no - Toggle invite requirements for your Faction off/on (default is on, people will not be able to join without invite) *'/f leave' - Leave your faction *'/f claim/unclaim' - Claim or unclaim the chunck you are currently standing (Faction Officers/Leaders only) Faction Management * /f tag FactionTag - Set the tag that is shown infront of your member's names in the chat window * /f desc FactionDescription - Set a description or your Faction * /f kick PlayerName * /f title PlayerName TitleName - Set custom title for a player in your Faction * /f officer PlayerName - Promote players in your faction to Officer status, allowing them to invite and kick players, claim and unclaim land, and set relations with other factions * /f leader PlayerName - Hand over Faction leadership to another player, only one player in your Faction can be the Leader at a time Faction Diplomacy * /f ally FactionName - Ally another Faction * /f enemy FactionName - Declare war on another Faction * /f neutral FactionName - Make peace with another Faction (only if the war is one sided, see PvP Server Guide) Faction Misc * /f list - This will show a list of all factions, ordered by the highest number of members online at the time. * /f chat a/f/p - Enables Alliance/Faction/Public only chat * /f show FactionTag/PlayerName - Detailed information on a Faction. If a player's name is entered, it will show the faction in which the player is currently in. Typing in only "/f show" will display information about your own faction, if applicable. * /f map on/off - Shows ASCII area map. Toggle on/off to have it update continuously * /f help * /f power - Check your personal manpower Faction Bank * /f money b - Check your Faction's bank balance. This can also be checked by using the "/f show" command for your faction. * /f money d amount - Deposit money to your Faction's bank * /f money w amount - Withdraw money from your Faction's bank (Faction Officer/Leader only) Chat * /ch g - Switch to Global chat * /ch f - Switch to Faction chat * /ch a - Switch to Alliance chat * /tell (Player name) - Open a chat channel with the chosen player * /w (Player name) (Message) - Whisper a message to a player iConomy * /money - Shows your balance * /money pay PlayerName Amount - Transfer money from your wallet to another player's Misc Commands * /list - lists all players online, or use the tab button * /tell PlayerName Some message goes here - whisper to a player Lag Meter * /lm - shows the number of ticks per second. Less than 20.0 TPS means the server is being overworked.